


Kokoro naki warai onaji toki

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Caught, Dubious Consent, Friendship, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: La cara de Hikaru que les miraba fue como una puñalada en el pecho.La decepción, el dolor, la rabia.No estaba seguro de poderlos soportar.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kokoro naki warai onaji toki

**Kokoro naki warai onaji toki**

**(Mi corazón lloró y rio al mismo tiempo)**

Kei estaba bien.

Era una sensación nueva la que tenía, pero estaba seguro que podría haberse acostumbrado.

Estaba tumbado en la cama de Yabu, apretándose a él para compensar la falta de espacio, y también porque era así que quería estar.

No pasaba a menudo que los dos de ellos pudieran pasar su tiempo de manera tan libre.

Cuando se veían fuera del trabajo, tenían que tener cuidado para que nadie les descubriera, evitar comportamientos inapropiados. Y _siempre_ había alguien alrededor.

En el dormitorio, tenían que tener cuidado de Hikaru.

Yabu conocía por dentro y por fuera los horarios del menor, sabía exactamente cuánto estaba trabajando, cuando estaba fuera con alguien, sabía cuándo iba a volver y sabía cuándo era el momento mejor para pedirle a Kei, aun a regañadientes, de irse.

Esa noche, en cambio, podían tomárselo con calma.

Hikaru había salido con Takaki y Arioka, y no iba a volver antes de una hora.

Kei estaba en la luna.

Disfrutaba la sensación de los brazos de Yabu que le apretaban, su aliento contra la piel, ver su sonrisa, finalmente relajada.

Al poderlo hacer, se habría quedado así toda la vida.

“¿En qué piensas?” le preguntó el mayor, al verle más absorto que normal.

Inoo se encogió de hombros, extendiéndose hacia él para besarle los labios.

“Pienso que estoy feliz.” murmuró, volviendo a acurrucarse contra de él, ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, luego vio a Kota echar un vistazo distraído al reloj.

Suspiró teatralmente.

“Anda ya, ¡Ko! Hikaru ha dicho que no iba a volver antes de medianoche, y aún son las diez y media. No estés a preocuparte, tenemos todo el tiempo que queremos.” le dijo, demasiado relajado para dejarse realmente molestar por el comportamiento cuidado del mayor.

“Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo es que... lo sabes qué tengo ansiedad.” Yabu suspiró y se metió a acariciarle un brazo, distraídamente. “Es mi mejor amigo, y no me gusta mantener secreto algo así con él.”

Kei tembló al pensarlo.

Tampoco a él le gustaba, pero creía que fuera necesario mantener el secreto con Hikaru, un poco de tiempo más.

Era lo que había seguido repitiéndose a lo largo de los meses cuando Yabu y él habían empezado a hacer en serio, pero aún no se había resignado al hecho que ese ‘poco de tiempo’ parecía no tener fecha de caducidad.

Le dio un beso en el cuello, sin decir nada, como para tranquilizarle.

“Lo sé, Ko. Tampoco a mí me gusta, pero...” suspiró, sin saber cómo seguir. “Pero no es el momento. No mientras seguimos estando aquí. Tú y él compartís la misma habitación, ¿Cómo piensas que sería la convivencia si él no la tomara bien?” le dijo, consciente de como esa fuera la enésima excusa que se daban para evitar el tema.

Y Yabu no respondió, porque no había nada más de decir.

Ignorar el problema, aunque les hubiera sentir ambos culpables, parecía ser la única solución practicable.

Kei se tumbó más cómodamente y le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho a Yabu, al meterse a acariciarle despacio, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación de tan deseada cercanía. 

No podía decir precisamente cuanto hubiera pasado, perdía un poco la noción del tiempo cuando estaba con el mayor.

Sólo sabía qué cuando oyó la puerta de la habitación abrirse, su único pensamiento fue que estaba _demasiado temprano_.

Luego, se hizo llevar por el pánico.

La cara de Hikaru que les miraba fue como una puñalada en el pecho.

La decepción, el dolor, la rabia.

No estaba seguro de poderlos soportar.

Se abrigó con las sábanas, escondiéndose detrás de Yabu como para protegerse de esos ojos inquisidores, mientras el mayor se agitaba, sentándose desordenadamente y mirando a Hikaru en la tentativa de encontrar las palabras correctas de decir.

“Hikka...” murmuró sólo, pero Yaotome no le dejó decir nada más.

“¿Hikka? ¿Hikka qué, Kota?” siseó, todavía mirando a Kei mientras hablaba. “¿Qué pasa? Hace... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis con esto?” dijo, confusamente, luego retrocedió unos pasos.

“Hikaru... lo siento.” dijo Inoo, no sin darse cuenta de cuanto fueran inútiles sus palabras en esa circunstancia.

El menor, de hecho, hizo un sonido de desdén, al mirarle con odio.

“Lo sientes, ¿Kei? ¿Y qué sientes? Tú...” se pasó una mano en la cara, en la vana tentativa de calmarse. “Lo sabías, ¿no? Lo sabías cómo me sentía, pero veo que eso no te paró.” asintió brevemente, como si hablara más con sí mismo que con ellos. “Pues vale. Soy muy feliz para vosotros.” dijo, al salir de la habitación y al cerrar violentamente la puerta antes que le pudieran parar.

Y al oír el ruido de la puerta, Kei se echó a llorar.

Sabía de no merecer esas lágrimas. Sabía qué era él que se equivocaba, sabía qué Hikaru tenía razón a odiarle.

Sabía qué siempre había estado enamorado de Yabu, porque el menor nunca lo había hecho secreto.

No era que no le hubiera importado, no era que el hecho de estar con Kota no le hiciera sentir malditamente culpable cada vez que pensaba a su amigo.

Sin embargo, su culpa no iba a curar el dolor de Hikaru, estaba seguro. Porque se había comportado como a un maldito egoísta, y ahora tenía que sufrir las consecuencias.

Sintió los brazos de Yabu envolverle, pero se dio apenas cuenta.

“A mí... a mí me importa de Hikaru.” masculló entre las lágrimas, sintiendo el agarre del mayor hacerse más fuerte.

“Lo sé qué te importa, Kei. Y él también lo sabe. Verás que sólo fue la sorpresa, yo... estoy seguro que va pasarle.” trató de reasegurarle, pero no pudo poner mucha convicción en sus palabras.

Inoo se puso en pie, se vistió rápidamente y le echó a Kota un vistazo lleno de melancolía.

¿Podría haber renunciado en él si Hikaru se le hubiera pedido?

¿Podría haber sufrido una punición semejante por esa traición?

El mayor probablemente vio las dudas en sus ojos y se acercó rápido a él, volviendo a abrazarle.

“Kei, no puedes hacer nada. Ni tú ni yo podemos. Dejémosle un poco solo a pensarlo, y estoy seguro que...”

Inoo le paró, sin darle tiempo de acabar.

“No, Ko. No puedo dejarle solo, regodeándose en el pensamiento que le he traicionado, que me odia, que le doy asco. A mí... a mí me importa de Hikaru más que puedas imaginar, a pesar de lo que le he hecho.” murmuró, hablando con sí mismo. Luego levantó los ojos a Yabu, firme. “Voy a buscarle. Me hace falta hablar con él.” dijo, al salir antes que el mayor tuviera tiempo de contestar.

No sabía lo que iba a decirle a Hikaru. No sabía cómo iba a justificarse o lo que habría hecho para que el menor le perdonara.

Sólo sabía qué le necesitaba, y qué no iba a dejarse odiar sin hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Se secó de la cara las lágrimas que no tenían derecho de fluir, y fue a la búsqueda de su mejor amigo.

*

Hikaru estaba sentado en una esquina del gimnasio.

Para entonces estaba deserta, y estaba seguro que nadie iba a molestarle.

Le hacía falta pensar, pero estaba como si no pudiera.

Al final, ¿Qué había de pensar?

Lo que había visto estaba suficiente, no necesitaba rumiar más.

Kei y Kota.

Kota que abrazaba a Kei, desnudo en su cama.

En la habitación que compartían, que apestaba a sexo.

La idea le daba asco.

Estaba todavía tratando de borrar las imágenes de la mente, cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Cuando vio a Kei acercarse se mordió un labio, tratando de reprimir el deseo repentino de hacerle daño.

Se giró de un lado y le ignoró.

El mayor se le puso a un lado, y él le sintió el olor de Yabu encima.

Apretó las manos, tratando de aguantarse.

“¿Qué quieres?” preguntó, brusco.

“Hikaru... te ruego, escúchame. Déjame explicar lo... lo que pasó.” balbuceó, en tono inseguro.

Yaotome se giró hacia él, y vio que había llorado.

La rabia dentro de él creció.

¿Qué tenía que explicar? ¿Qué tenía de llorar?

“No es claro lo que pasó, ¿Kei?” le dijo, sarcástico. “Tienes una relación con Yabu. Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de decírmelo.” hizo un sonido de desdén. “Dime, ¿hace cuánto lleváis con esto?” le preguntó otra vez, al levantar una ceja.

El mayor titubeó, pero luego bajó la mirada al suelo y respondió.

“Cuatro meses.” susurró.

“Y quien sabe cuánto te has reído de mí en estos meses, cuando te decía que estaba enamorado de él mientras tú te acostabas con él.”

“Hikka, no es así... te juro, no quería herirte, por esto no te lo he dicho. Sólo estaba esperando el momento mejor para...” el menor le interrumpió.

Se puso en pie, la cara roja de rabia.

“¡Cuatro meses, Kei! Cuatro meses, ¿y estabas esperando el momento mejor? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para decirme que te dio igual de mí y de lo que siento y que te metiste con Kota sin pestañear? Al menos tenga la decencia de no jugar conmigo.” gritó, mientras veía a Inoo luchar para aguantar las lágrimas. “Me das asco.” añadió.

Pues el mayor se echó a llorar, y se acercó a él. Le puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura, le apretó, le apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho, mojándole la camiseta.

Hikaru ni se preocupó de sacársele de encima.

Le gustaba hacerle sentir patético, así como se sentía él.

“Te ruego, ¡Hikka! Te ruego, perdóname, yo... yo voy a hacer todo lo que quieres. Eres demasiado importante para mí, eres más importante que él. Eres mi mejor amigo, y haría todo para que todo vuelva al modo en que era, también...” sollozó, fuerte, antes de volver a hablar. “También dejarle, si quieres.” terminó, al empujar aún más contra el cuerpo del menor.

Hikaru le miró como si fuera un animal, y al final era todo lo que le parecía.

Evaluó con cuidado sus palabras y su significado.

_También dejarle, si quieres._

Pero no era lo que quería.

No quería que se dejaran, porque eso no iba a borrar la traición. Porque Yabu nunca iba a quererle, tampoco si los dos de ellos no hubieran estado juntos, y se había resignado a eso.

No quería que se dejaran.

Quería que sufrieran.

Soltó el agarre de las manos de Kei en su camiseta, haciéndole acercar para poderle mirar a los ojos.

Aprovechando del momento de confusión, le empujó con la espalda contra la pared y se metió a besarle el cuello.

“Todo lo que quiero, ¿Kei?” le murmuró al oído, llevando las manos a sus caderas.

“¿Hikaru? Qué estás...” balbuceó el mayor, confundido por el repentino cambio de dirección del menor.

“Dijiste que harías todo. Vale: ten sexo conmigo. Hazlo, y todo va a regresar a como estaba antes. Vale, ¿Kei?” siseó, quedándose quieto en espera de la respuesta de Inoo.

No iba a tomarle por la fuerza.

Quería que dijera que estaba bien, que estaba de acuerdo con tener sexo con él, que estaba de acuerdo con el hacerse tocar, besar, abrazar de él, eliminando las marcas de Yabu de su cuerpo.

Y no le tomó mucho para obtener lo que quería.

Kei asintió brevemente, asustado y confundido, mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo casi por inercia, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para pararlas.

Hikaru sonrió y volvió a atacarle el cuello con la boca, con la lengua, con los dientes.

No hubo nada tierno, romántico, y estaba seguro que Kei estuviera acostumbrado a cosas muy diferentes.

Y era eso que quería sacarle.

Quería sacar la gentileza de Yabu y su olor de ese cuerpo, porque esa idea le hacía más daño que todo.

Porque sólo de esa manera iba a castigarles ambos.

Porque Inoo iba a llevar las marcas de esa noche, y Yabu iba verlas.

Le bastaba eso para tener su venganza.

Le penetró después de una escasa e insuficiente preparación, directamente en el suelo del gimnasio.

Quería hacerle sentir tan humillado como posible.

Se movió dentro de él, rápido, brutal, sin preocuparse de hacerle sentir una cualquier forma de placer, sintiéndolo apenas él.

Cuando se corrió, se preocupó de quedarse dentro de él, mirándole a los ojos.

“Ahora ya no tienes trazas de él encima.” le murmuró al oído, al apoyarle la cara en el hueco del cuello y al respirar su olor en su piel.

Le vio temblar y cerrar los ojos, luego abrazarle y echarse otra vez a llorar.

“Habías dicho que todo iba a volver como antes, Hikka.” murmuró, al apretarse contra de él.

Hikaru salió de él y se escapó de su abrazo, vistiéndose rápidamente.

Le miró, así como se mira a un perro.

“Claro, Kei. Está todo bien ahora.” murmuró, y esta vez fue él a tomar la iniciativa.

Le abrazó, al apoyarle el mentón contra un hombro.

“Lo siento, Hikaru. Lo siento para lo que te hice.” le dijo Kei, confusamente.

El menor sonrió.

“No te preocupes, Kei. Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.” le dijo, al soltar el agarre.

Se puso en pie, dejándolo en el suelo frío.

Sólo se concedió un último vistazo antes de irse.

Le vio llorar, apretarse los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, con expresión vacía, y supo de haber llevado a cabo la primera parte de su venganza.

Kei quería que volvieran a ser amigos, no importaba a qué precio.

Quería que él no le odiara, y lo había obtenido.

Porque, de hecho, con sus trazas encima en lugar de las de Kota, le parecía más sencillo odiarle un poco menos.

Salió del gimnasio, al dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación.

Encontró a Yabu allí, sentado en la cama con aire nervioso, ocupado a morderse compulsivamente las uñas.

Sonrió al acercarse, disfrutando la mirada confusa que le echó el mayor.

“¡Hikaru!” le dijo. “¿Dónde está Kei?” preguntó, al analizar la expresión engreída del menor.

“Si le quieres, está en el gimnasio.” respondió, distraídamente, al saltar en la cama.

Le vio sospechar.

Se puso en pie y fue frente a él, mirándole con cuidado.

“¿Qué pasó?” preguntó, en voz débil.

Yaotome se sentó recto, sin dejar de mirarle.

“Dijo que habría hecho todo para hacerse perdonar. _Cualquier_ cosa.” murmuró, luego le cogió rápidamente la cabeza a Yabu, haciéndole bajar para que llevara la cara contra su cuello. “¿Sientes su olor, Kota?” siseó luego, con toda la maldad que tenía.

Yabu tembló.

Despacio, se levantó.

“¿Qué le has hecho?” preguntó, lentamente.

“Nada que no me haya permitido de hacerle.” el menor escupió las palabras, venenoso.

La bofetada que le dio Yabu no le causó dolor, sólo satisfacción.

Le vio salir rápidamente y sonrió.

Nunca iba a quererle, era claro.

Resignado a eso, no tenía nada de perder.

Yabu Kota nunca iba a quererle, pero estaba seguro que, de esa noche en adelante, ya no iba a mirarle a Kei de la misma manera.

Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, improvisamente harto.

La satisfacción y la sensación de victoria se fueron despacio, liberando el camino a un vacío inmenso.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar de echarse a llorar.

*

A Kei le habría gustado levantarse, pero no podía.

Se sentía débil, sin fuerzas.

Utilizado.

Las marcas de las uñas y de los dientes de Hikaru en su cuerpo quemaban, pero no se preocupó.

Las había merecido, una tras una.

No sabía cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado, cuando oyó otra vez la puerta abrirse.

Ni levantó los ojos; unos segundos más tarde, se sintió apretar de dos brazos familiares.

“Ko...” murmuró, al alejarse un poco del agarre. Le hizo de manera instintiva, sin explicarse la razón.

“Kei.” le dijo el mayor en voz rota. “¿Qué pasó, Kei?” le preguntó, bajo.

El menor levantó los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas a él, con una mirada casi aliviada.

“Hikka es de vuelta mi amigo, Ko. Es de vuelta mi amigo.” le dijo, con simplicidad.

Vio a Yabu llorar, y se preocupó.

¿Por qué lloraba?

Todo estaba bien, ahora.

Le había dado a Hikaru lo que pedía, y él le había perdonado.

Todo estaba bien.

“¿Por qué lloras, Ko?” le preguntó, en aire confuso.

El mayor titubeó, casi no supiera explicar la razón.

Al final se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

“Nada, Kei. Va pasar, tranquilo. Lo que importa es... que estás bien.” susurró, al abrazarle, al apoyar la frente contra su sien, besándole la cara.

Kei se dejó acunar por el abrazo, al abandonarse contra el cuerpo de su novio.

Ahora que podía tener a Kota y que Hikaru estaba todavía su amigo, todo estaba bien.

Seguía repitiéndoselo como un mantra, al esperar de creerlo.

Esa noche todos habían llorado, y ninguno de ellos merecía esas lágrimas.


End file.
